


The Dread War Begins

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Infiltration, Mental Health Issues, Seduction, War, i can do what i want, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: How the Dread War started for the Kavi legacy.
Relationships: Felix Iresso/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Tyrans (Star Wars)/Original Character(s)
Series: Kavi legacy [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/837801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Coruscant_

"Master Ursulina, what are your thoughts on the intel that the Dread Masters are planning a strike on multiple planets?"

The Barsen'thor smoothed out her robes. "If the Sith are reporting on their own elders, it is enough to believe that the report is true. Rest assured, the Republic will fight back against them."

"Major Medora, you helped take down Styrak on Darvannis. Is Havoc Squad ready for the other five?"

"Of course we are," assured the Mirialan with a bob and crooked grin. "But it can't be done without the support of the rest of the Republic's military."

"My daughter, Master D'leah, and her crew, along with Captain Chudo and her crew, have already pledged to proceed to Oricon." Ursulina closed her deep brown eyes and drew a deep breath before addressing the media again. "This will be our top priority until the Masters are defeated."

"But the war with the Empire--"

"That has to be put on the back burner," Lehusa interrupted. "If we ignore this for too long, the wampa in the room will destroy everything."

"Are you saying that--"

"What she's saying," Ursulina cut in, with an unusually blunt tone, "is that should the Dread Masters actually assault the entire galaxy, everything will fall apart. Billions will suffer unnecessarily and our Republic will be in shambles. I suggest you look at the bigger picture, or at the very least, clean out your ears."

The Barsen'thor bowed to the media then made her exit, Lehusa trailing her. The young soldier tapped her shoulder. "Master, are you okay? You seem tense."

She couldn't tell Lehusa. It was a complicated, delicate matter. "I'm fine, Major. But these aren't your ordinary Sith. We have an incredible task ahead of us."

\--

_Dromund Kaas_

Xenli turned off the teleholo, then stretched. She sensed that her apprentice was confused. "Jaesa, is something on your mind?"

"There's something unusual in the Barsen'thor's mannerisms, my lord. She's very stressed out and even a little hurt. She is usually serene and gentle when I've watched her talk."

Aayes raised her hand before speaking. "I know why. Master Ursulina is the daughter of Brontes and Styrak."

Xenli fell out of her chair. Vette choked on her beer and Jaesa gaped. "I'm sorry, Aayes but she's...what?"

"I learned a lot when I infiltrated Oricon. The Dread Guards said that there was a plan to kidnap Ursulina and bring her to the Masters."

Vette picked at a hang nail. "But how did...you know...isn't their stuff old by now?"

"Dark side alchemy leads to many things that can be considered...unnatural. However, it does appear that she was created the old fashioned way. And such longevity in a Force user is highly unusual."

Xenli still scratched her head. Ursulina WAS a very powerful Jedi, and a good, righteous one at that. But to be descended from two of the most powerful Sith to have ever existed and to be a good person? Yet Xenli herself managed to avoid the usual cruelty and power grabbing of the Sith for years, and Jaesa helped her stay on the right path as much as Xenli taught her what she knew. Perhaps some things weren't always obvious.

Aayes rose. "I take it we're leaving for Oricon first thing in the morning?"

"Yes," Xenli affirmed.

"I am going to call Adira then get some sleep."

The two half sisters chatted for a long time. Finally, Adira asked a huge question. "Are you okay after Oricon?"

"I'm fine. I've trained for this for years." Aayes excelled in infiltrating where non Sith would be liable to fail, either due to mental stress or their general lack of Force sensitivity, or where it would be more beneficial to Intelligence and the Empire to send a stronger candidate. "Cipher Nine is finally recovered from her more recent missions and may be joining us."

"Full offense but Intelligence fucked her up." Adira thought the quiet Togruta a foil to her own loud personality and wasn't surprised that the laid-back Aayes befriended the Cipher Agent.

"I agree, Adira. But the Masters would have trusted me over a non Sith alien, and they did."

"Oh no. They're going to be pissed if they see you on their property again."

"Let them fight me. Tyrans won't."

"Why not?"

The silence was loud. Aayes tried to hide her snickering.

It finally dawned on the smuggler. "Sis, did you..."

"Did I what?"

"The thing. THE thing."

"...there are many ways to gain a man's trust, Adira."

Adira bust out laughing, rolling on the floor for five minutes before Akaavi very loudly and bluntly reminded her that it was very late at night and that warriors needed sleep.

"All right. I should head to bed. Be careful, Aayes. I love you. Sleep well."

"Good night, Adira. I love you too."

\--

_Oricon_

Raptus looked over Oricon from his room. He cackled. "It has begun!"


	2. DWCH2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on Ursulina.

"Ursulina?"

The little girl looked up from her dollhouse. "Yes, mummy?"

"It's time for a nap, sweetheart." Brontes picked her daughter and began walking to her bedroom. The child was very intelligent for her age of 5 years, and already very strong in the Force. She would be extremely gifted when she came of age.

"Mummy, where are we going?"

"Well, the other Masters and I have to have a meeting, then we'll go from there. Just get some sleep, love."

In a Republic ship, not far away from the Dread Masters' dreadnaught, Jaric Kaedan paced the floor. He was ready for this; the Force was with him. But even Jedi got nervous.

Brontes would not see her daughter for almost 30 years.

–

Ursulina hadn't gotten a good night's sleep for over a year. Now, it was getting worse; her mother wanted to talk.

_You let that insufferable war dog kill your father!_

_He brought it on himself when he tried attacking the Republic and the Empire._

_Now they will both burn._

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

_You disrespect your mother?_

_You gave birth to me, but you are not my mother._

"Are you okay?"

Ursulina hadn't realized that she had started crying. She looked up and saw Felix standing in the doorway to their bedroom. She also realized she was cradling herself. "No, I'm not."

"She's bothering you again?" He sat down and gently embraced her, his dark brown eyes warm and welcoming.

"She's insane. She doesn't know what else to do, besides going forward with the plan the Masters have."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Because D'leah is in so much better mental shape?" Her adoptive daughter had fallen prey to the Emperor himself a few years back. D'leah still bore the scars from his control.

"I don't want to lose you, Ursulina."

"I know, Felix. I'll be fine." They kissed. "Everything will be fine. The Force is with us."


	3. DWCH3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Aayes and Tyrans.

_Belsavis, about 3 years before the Dread War_

Aayes could sense the power the Masters had in the Force. It wasn't anything like she'd sensed before. They were highly dangerous; she needed to be careful.

* * *

And they were freed from their stasis chambers. They stood around her, staring her down.

"Your name, Sith." That was...Raptus? Addressing her? At least he didn't call her "Twi'lek".

"Lord Aayes Chudo, my lord. 20 years old."

"I see. You were not even born when we were imprisoned, were you?"

"No, my lord. That was 30 years ago."

The petite woman-that was Brontes-turned to the tallest of the four men-Styrak. "30 years...Lord Styrak..."

"I know." He cracked his neck. Aayes could sense some annoyance and...nervousness? But even she knew when to hold her tongue.

Raptus turned to the hall facing the group. Alone stood a sole Republic soldier, his eyes wide with fear, unable to properly aim his rifle. "Well, well, what have we here?"

Aayes rushed to the soldier, grabbing him by his collar. "Run. Run now, and don't look back."

He wasted no time and ran like a womp rat out of Tatooine. Tyrans, the second shortest of the men, huffed. "What sort of Sith lets a Republic grunt run free?"

"Well, how else will the news of you breaking free spread?" Now Aayes knew how to portray her heresy, her refusal to be cruel and murderous, as pragmatism. And she knew how to manipulate a man that had been watching her with perverted curiosity. She waltzed over to him and gave him a sly grin. "Surely, you have all earned your names, correct?"

She sensed amusement. It was working. "We have a shuttle waiting for you, my lords."

_Oricon, five months before the Dread War_

Being the adoptive sister of the new Emperor's Wrath Xenli Sadow had its privileges. But being a Twi'lek in the Empire still brought with it many problems. Both before and after becoming the Wrath, Xenli would often have to remind many of their peers that aliens were just as capable as were Red Sith and humans. Usually, they listened out of fear. Sometimes, they then partronized Aayes. Rarely, they came to respect her.

Xenli and Aayes were heretics. They refused to cruel for the sake of cruelty. They used logic, not the dark side, to make decisions. They enjoyed being kind and selfless. Jaesa Wilsaam, Xenli's apprentice, was a good influence on them. Aayes had grown close to Xenli's best friend Vette, another Rutian Twi'lek, as well. And both women had to be very, very careful. Xenli was a Red Sith, and much was expected of her to be a certain way. Aayes was of course an alien, and being discovered was signing her own death warrant. Jaesa was a former Padawan to the man who'd betrayed the late, pathetic Darth Baras; she was always scrutinized by Xenli and Aayes' peers.

Xenli was born to be a leader. The role of the Emperor's Wrath came with its own challenges, but regardless, she did not fear combat. Aayes preferred to lead from the sidelines. She could learn and observe more easily that way. She'd received both Sith and Intelligence training. In Intelligence, she'd met Cipher Nine, real name Viksuni Anoor, a Togruta who faced much of the same discrimination Aayes had. They became fast friends and exchanged stories and tactics.

Aayes had worked very hard to reach her own level of skill. Usually that meant just gaining a person's trust and getting as much information as possible, then using it against them. It had worked with Malgus, and he was now dead. But after the revelation that the Dread Masters had betrayed the Empire and with Aayes volunteering herself to infiltrate their planet Oricon, Tyrans had proved a tough nut to crack. Thankfully, she wouldn't need to be here much longer.

She sauntered over to Tyrans with a bottle of brandy and her signature demure grin. "What is the next step in your plan?"

"Waiting, of course." He accepted the glass handed to him and took a sip. He was a reasonably attractive man, with warm copper skin complementing his auburn hair and bronze eyes. Like the others, he was over 400 years old, but Tyrans himself appeared perhaps in his early 40s. "We need to destroy our enemies all at once."

"Styrak disagrees." Aayes pulled her silk robe closer around her azure skin. She was blessed with long legs and lavender eyes and a charm that worked on everyone. Adira, her half-sister and a smuggler for the Republic, had it too.

"Styrak can go fuck himself. I'm the brains here." Tyrans tossed back his drink, scowling.

Aayes leaned on his shoulder, her lekku brushing against his back. "Don't get frustrated. You will be victorious."

"Live for a few centuries honing your skill, and you will have seen what I've dealt with."

It was almost midnight. "We should get to bed..." Aayes began to proposition. She rose, only to have her hand grabbed. She turned back. Thankfully, Malgus never looked at her the way Tyrans did. She'd heard whispers of a Rutian that the False Emperor had abused, and thankfully didn't share her fate. But Tyrans was fascinated with her. She chose not to understand it, but to enjoy the ride while she could.

"Stay here."

_Oricon_

Xenli's ship was approaching the accursed planet, and Jaesa and Aayes were meditating together. The gentle, brown eyed apprentice with tawny skin regarded Aayes as a second master and a friend. She was going to support and help her like she did Xenli.

But Aayes could sense Tyrans searching for her. And for the first time in her life, she was genuinely terrified.


	4. DWCH4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonists meet up.

_Oricon, neutral ground_

Adira could cut the tension in the room with a knife. For gathered around were:

-herself, a light blue Rutian Twi'lek with bright mossy eyes;

-her half sister Aayes, who was a deeper shade of blue and lithe;

-Aayes' adoptive sister Xenli Sadow, the current Emperor's Wrath and a Red Sith, with her midnight black hair styled into an undercut and whose amber eyes seemed to betray her anxiety;

-Xenli's supposed rival D'leah Cheva, an ivory skinned Miraluka with flaming red hair, the woman who'd slain the Sith Emperor himself;

-D'leah's adoptive mother, Ursulina Cheva, the Barsen'thor and a member of the Jedi Council, who had soft brown eyes and fawny skin, and kept her lush brown hair in a tight bun and who usually radiated calm;

-Lehusa Medora, Adira's best friend from childhood, a Mirialan with a neat brown bob and who was the leader of Havoc Squad and thoroughly fed up with war;

-and Arisa Kavi, a Chiss Mandalorian with a messy black ponytail, the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, whose mother used to be friends with Adira's crewmate Akaavi Spar's clan.

Adira did not recognize the exhausted, lean, periwinkle Togruta on the holocall. Before she could ask, Aayes leaned over to her and whispered, "That's Viksuni, the woman I told you about."

"You're not going to help?" Arisa interrupted.

"No. After the experiments the Imperials did to me, it is too risky. I am still in recovery. My own crew will be on call in an absolute emergency, but we are otherwise unavailable."

The Mandalorian rolled her eyes, propping her armored feet on the table. "Then why the fuck are you–"

"Get your feet off the table," Xenli snapped.

"Pay me, dar'jetti," Arisa snipped back.

"Stop it right now," Ursulina ordered in an oddly blunt tone. She had been extremely tense for a Jedi master lately. Lucky for everyone, Aayes and Xenli were not common Sith. "We are all adults here, and we will act like adults." She turned to Viksuni. "What can you do for us, Agent?"

Viksuni pondered for a minute. "I can have SCORPIO and Kaliyo fight on the ground if necessary. That's all I can guarantee. Risha and Vector are both busy with diplomacy."

"Thank you, Agent, that will work. Please take care of your mental health."

"Thank you, Master Jedi." Viksuni hung up the call.

That slightly broke the tension in the room. Lehusa spoke up first. "We need a solid plan to assist our people."

"You'll need to weaken the Dread Guard first," Aayes explained. "But they are well trained and worse, brainwashed. Once they're weakened, we can assault the Masters' fortress."

"Then what?"

"Give them what they deserve." Aayes was rarely vindictive. Adira wondered what she was going through exactly.

"We will need to split up into teams; divide and conquer. Who do you think should go with whom?"

Arisa finally took her feet off the table. "I want to fight with you, Major. I will bring Torian and Blizz if you bring two members of your own crew."

Lehusa knew her husband Aric Jorgan wouldn't bode well with a Mandalorian. "I will bring Forex and Elara."

D'leah finally spoke up. "I think the Wrath and I should work together. We will understand each other better."

Xenli was suprised to hear herself agree. "I will prepare my crew."

That left Aayes and Ursulina, the two people hunted most by the Dread Masters. "I would join you, Barsen'thor, but I am unfortunately a target of Lord Tyrans' anger."

"What did you do?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Aayes rose and left to return to the Imperial encampment.

The others left save for Ursulina. She tried to meditate. She had to be strong. She would be strong. For herself, her daughter, her husband, her crew. For the Jedi and for the Republic.


	5. DWCH5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa and Lehusa do some scouting.

Asation, 1 1/2 years ago

Arisa had decided that she had stumbled upon something larger than just a disturbance as the Gree ambassador had informed her. That giant worm had been one thing, but now she was facing 3 Sith. Well, she assumed they were Sith. They definitely didn't look like Jedi, with dark, ornate robes. But those golden, intricate masks...

She gave the signal to her comrades and the beatdown began. Mandalorians had to prepare themselves for anything, including Force users of all kinds. These would surely be no different.

Arisa finally had the woman of the trio pinned down, her target's breathing labored. "Wretched Mandalorian," the Sith hissed. "You could have served a higher purpose. We are more forgiving than the Masters."

What "Masters"? "Shut up, aru'e. Do not ever insult my people." She brought her elbow down on the woman's neck and that battle was over. Arisa got up and went to ask Torian for water when-

"The shield is broken, but the sword is drawn."

Torian reflected some concern in his welcoming brown eyes. "What was that?"

"Dar'jetti, probably."

"I get that. Something's wrong."

Oricon, present day

"So that was my first brush with the Dread Masters." Arisa leaned towards the outer most part of her perch, watching for the Dread Guard.

"Did you really fight Kephess? I'd heard rumors." Lehusa was making notes of what they'd encountered so far.

"Oh, the Trandoshan? Yeah, I did. Don't think you'd recognize him. I think they 'roided him. You met him?"

"On Denova. That was my first encounter with the Dread Masters."

"Oh, so you put the shabuir in his place, huh?"

"One way of putting it. They paid me and Ursulina a visit afterwards. Not a nice bunch of folks."

"No shit." The Chiss mercenary knelt to address the eager Jawa waving whatever was in his hand. "What cha got for me, Blizz?"

"Blizz bring bad man's tech for Boss! Uh...Blizz no like Dread Guard. They chase Blizz and friend around."

Torian approached his wife and embraced her. "He exaggerates. Nothing we can't handle."

Lehusa was looking at the device. "Did he-"

"Blizz bring one for Soldier Lady too!"

"Oh." She was caught off guard. "Thanks. Dorne? Take this to Forex and have him take it to the camp."

"Yes, sir." Elara Dorne was a striking, fit blonde who carried herself with poise and courage. She was born Imperial, but defected in adulthood after realizing the cruelty of the Empire. She was admittedly nervous about the new war. Lehusa had killed Kephess once, and more importantly, she had killed Lord Styrak. And with Elara herself being a defector, they would both be targets of the Dread Guard.

Arisa handed Lehusa her canteen. "So is this your second time encountering the Dread Masters or?"

Lehusa accepted the drink. "No. My third. I led the op on Darvannis and killed Lord Styrak."

"You should be proud. These aren't ordinary Sith."

"I'm not. He..."

"Sir, should you tell her?" Elara interrupted.

"It's fine, Elara. Styrak and Brontes are the parents of Master Ursulina. She told me before we headed out today."

Pure silence. Lehusa wanted one of Bestia's beasts to come swallow her whole.

Torian spoke up first. "Ouch. At least you didn't have to kill your own dad."

"You what?" Elara was incredulous.

"Yeah. Jicoln was a traitor. Mando business. Didn't like it."

More silence. Then, "that's rough, Torian," mustered Dorne.

Suddenly, a tentacle emerged from the ground and grabbed Blizz, causing the Jawa to flail and panic. Arisa dived in to save her friend, pummeling the dread creation until it died. "Enough for today. We need to head back."


	6. DWCH6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'leah and Xenli do some scouting.

Oricon, near the Watchtower

Xenli noticed that D'leah was much of a talker. She wondered if it was simply the Jedi's personality, or if it was something else. Nomen Karr wouldn't shut up. Master Timmns didn't either, but he was a funny man, so it didn't bother her. D'leah's adoptive mother, Ursulina, could talk, but she was good at speaking and therefore it didn't bother Xenli that much.

* * *

She decided to break the ice. "Is the war getting you down, Jedi?"

"To an extent. I have been through a lot in my 23 years already." The fire headed Miraluka turned to the Red Sith with jet black hair and bright orange eyes. "You carry a lot within yourself, too, Xenli."

"You're one of the few Jedi that hasn't judged me."

"Because I know what you're really like. Regardless, a Jedi should never judge."

"So this is how you see?"

"What did you think? That I released a sonic wave through my mouth?"

Xenli laughed. "No, I didn't think so. But I haven't met a Miraluka before you."

"The Force itself provides my vision. I know that your apprentice Jaesa isn't corrupted, and that you and your sister Aayes are not the people you tell your peers that you are."

D'leah handled the computer core delicately. "Now what do we do? We can't both bring it to our camps."

"Then I'll tell my people that a Dread Guard destroyed it. They won't question the Wrath."

Lying was unbecoming of a Jedi, but D'leah understood why a Sith like Xenli needed to lie occasionally. She began to pick up the core when the room got very, very cold.

Xenli rolled her eyes as five figures surrounded the two women. "Ah, shit, here we go again. What do you want now?"

"Lord Wrath," sneered Bestia. "So rude. Typical of a young brat as yourself."

"Hey, at least I'm not a dead woman walking."

"Empty threats will only bring your end faster, young one," Raptus warned gleefully. "You and your Jedi friend will watch your governments burn as you feel every pain, every fear that has every crossed your mind, all at once."

"Been there, done that," D'leah sighed. "Not a fan. It won't happen again."

"You are as disobedient as your mother, Jedi," mocked Brontes, "and you will both suffer."

"You're a horrible grandma."

"Enough!" snapped Calphayus. "When this is all over, the galaxy will fall under our feet, and we will crush you all." The Masters disappeared.

Xenli was seething. "I'm getting really tired of them."

"You know my medic friend, Doc? He pointed out that at my next family reunion, we will have two less place settings to worry about."

The Wrath snorted. "We need to leave, Jedi. Our apprentices should be checked on."

Outside the computer room, Kira Carsen, a redhead full of spark and Jaesa Willsaam, a brunette who radiated patience and kindness, kept guard for their respective masters. Both were tired but were fighting through exhaustion to do what needed to be done.

Jaesa found Kira charming and adorable. She was relieved to see her master's rival's former Padawan-Kira had been a Knight for a long time-didn't judge her or view her as a threat. In fact, the young woman was impressed that the former Padawan was trying to reform her newfound faction. Did Kira think it was a waste of time? Probably. But she didn't judge Jaesa and Xenli for their efforts.

"I'm worried about D'leah," Kira spoke, breaking Jaesa out of her thoughts.

"You still care for her a lot, don't you?"

"We...when D'leah was captured by the Emperor...we argued a lot after she broke out. We were causing each other a lot of anxiety and grief. We had to end it or risk losing our friendship."

"I'm sorry, but you did the right thing." Jaesa finally had the chance to suggest something. "So the Jedi would be okay with you pursuing a new relationship?"

Kira was caught off-guard. "Well, yeah, when I don't have bigger fish to fry. I mean, I would actually love someone to-oh, Dee!" She approached her master exiting the room.

Jaesa had never been more annoyed at being interrupted. Xenli gave her a knowing look. "I'm sorry, Jaesa, but we need to get back to camp now."


	7. DWCH7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brontes has a breakdown.

_The Euphony, 2 years ago_

"Father?" Nadia rushed to her father's side, hands shaking. "Father, we've come to save you. Get up!"

Ursulina's throat was tight. She had hoped that Tobas Grell would come back safe and sound, like she had brought Laranna Fain back to her father Duras as a teenager. But she could sense it was too late. She placed a hand on Nadia's shoulder. "Nadia…I'm sorry but…"

"No! This isn't possible! This can't be happening!"

There was a Sith on board the ship, and he had been observing the two women. "Senator Grell didn't take kindly to my questioning. Funny."

"Funny?!" Ursulina was not amused. "What is your name, Sith?"

"Name? I had a name, once. But I gazed too far into the abyss, and the bright lights and scalpel took my name. Now, I serve as Stark."

Nadia's usually bright eyes sparked with anger. She rushed at her father's killer, mouth trembling. "You? You did this! Something like you shouldn't outlive my father!"

The Sith attacked the women. Ursulina's white dualsaber moved defensively, and soon Stark was on the floor, his end nearing.

Nadia's teeth were clenched, her own dualsaber aimed to strike.

Ursulina didn't know what she was dealing with. She didn't know her parents. She only knew that she was an orphan, and that Yuon Par and Syo Bakarn were the closest thing she had to parents. But she could sense Nadia's pain. "Nadia, I know you're suffering. But you can't let it get to you. A Jedi has to bring justice, not vengeance."

"You don't understand! My people won't understand if I don't kill him!"

"I understand, Nadia. But he has already lost the battle." Ursulina looked at Stark, and he had passed. "Your father has received justice."

"I–" Nadia stopped herself, swallowing her tears. "Please help me carry Father back to the ship. I can't lift him myself."

–

_Oricon_

Brontes admired her handiwork in the mirror. Her new wings would surely ensure victory over the incoming attack on the fortress. Her jet black hair was limp and unwashed, lacking its usual sheen. Her orange eyes showed anger, hate and fear as she stroked the new appendages.

This was Styrak's fault. Damn him for running off, leaving her and the others alone. She kept replaying sensing his death in her mind, how he left a hole in the union, and an empty space in her bed. Whenever he appeared in her mind, she would rant and scream at him, usually causing Raptus to rant and scream at her, which lead to Calphayus lecturing both of them and ensuing more chaos in their fortress. If she ever did see Styrak again, she would give him due punishment for the pain he caused.

And her daughter, Ursulina. It was bad enough that she was a Jedi, and the Barsen'thor and a Council member, no less. But now she was one of the leaders of the upcoming assault against the Masters, and daring to defy her mother? She, too, needed punishment.

 _You don't have to hurt yourself._ Brontes looked up through angry tears, seeing Ursulina in the mirror. She had Brontes' mouth and forehead, but Styrak's eyes, and the reminder cut her mother deep.

_You! You're causing your own mother pain!_

_I don't want to hurt you. But I must protect the Republic and the galaxy._

_All Jedi wish to kill the Sith! We have been at war for centuries!_

_It doesn't have to be this way, and you know it._

_Like hell I would ever be a Jedi!_

_Mother, let me help you._

Brontes screamed at the vision and destroyed the mirror with the Force. She was at wits end, and it was unbearable.


	8. DWCH8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the assault on the Dread Fortress.

Oricon

Arisa didn't know if she should say something. She wasn't used to being nice to people she knew only casually; she was usually rather blunt. But even without the Force, she could tell Ursulina was bothered. "Something wrong, Jedi?"

The Barsen'thor hesitated. "What do you know about me?"

"I...may have heard Xenli and Aayes talking. I'm sorry. I can't imagine having two utter pieces of shit as parents."

"Impolite, but I appreciate the sentiment. I know what I have to do, as a Jedi. I know what I must do for my order, and for the Republic. But that doesn't mean it will be easy."

Arisa rolled her helmet between her soft blue hands, scarred from many battles. "Us Mando'ade have a saying. Aliit ori'shya tal'din."

"'Family is more than blood', correct?"

"Mir'jetii. Means that your family is what you make it, not your genes. Know something, Jedi? Neither of my moms gave birth to me. I was dumped by a couple of Ascendancy shabuire on Dantooine."

"You don't care for the Chiss at all, do you?" inquired Ursulina.

"Nah. If I meet one, and we get along, great. The Ascendancy is just as bad as the Empire."

"Your Mand'alor disagrees."

"I know. After Torian...after my would-be father-in-law was punished, my living mother, Vheta, didn't speak to me for a month. I'm beginning to realize it was a mistake."

"Wouldn't he have become dar'manda if he wasn't already, though?"

"You know a lot about us, Jetii. He was already dar'manda, yes, but..." Arisa tried to rub off an old stain on the back of her helmet. "Do you know why I'm talking to you, and not the dar'jetii?"

"No."

"My other mother, Bev, was killed by a Sith. I don't trust them to this day."

"I'm terribly sorry." Ursulina was first inclined to lay a hand on the bounty hunter's shoulder, but she could sense her discomfort. "But if it helps at all, D'leah, Kira, Nadia and I all know they're not like other Sith." Before she could say any more, she felt an all too familiar chill in the air.

"Such a disrespectful, self loathing child!" sneered Brontes. "Trying to figure out how to destroy your mother? Taking lessons from a Mandalorian?"

"I don't want to destroy you, but I will do what I must to bring justice. And for the record, I think my...Lord Styrak tried to recruit mercenaries on Darvannis, did he not?"

"Silence! This will end soon." Brontes disappeared as quick as she had appeared.

Arisa put her helmet on. "It's show time, jetii."


	9. DWCH8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight versus Brontes.

The Dread Fortress, Oricon

Adira took a swig of the water, grinning at her sister. "How we looking?"

Aayes was doing a headcount. "So far, so good. Us on the front lines only have minor injuries and our backups are doing good. You?"

"Well, the good news is I haven't heard 'One Winged Angel' yet, so I'm not panicking. The bad news?" She produced a sharp looking pair of sunglasses, snapped neatly in half. "Their son of a bitch gate commander broke my shades! 500 credits! Gone!"

"You always have your priorities straight." Aayes knew what was coming. She knew Tyrans was hunting for her. She would give him what he deserved.

Ursulina had meditated for hours leading up to the assault on the fortress. Her mind was focused, and it would not fall prey to her mother's manipulations. She opened the door, ready to face Brontes.

Part of her had hoped that the Architect of Fear would be wearing her mask. But it was like looking in a twisted mirror, tainted by the dark side. It was painful to look at.

"What did you do?" asked the Barsen'thor, pointing at the strange mechanical wings on her mother's back.

"Upgrades, my dear child. Best to punish you with."

"Punish me for what? Doing my duty as a Jedi? It doesn't have to be like this, Mother. You choose this."

Brontes cackled. "Foolish, arrogant child! Come, let us be a family!"

Oricon, 35 years ago

The infant already had a resemblance to her parents, despite being a few days old. Brontes was proud of her work. The plan would work: the child would be their enforcer, or the newest Dread Master should the need arise. She laid a kiss on her daughter's head before heading to sleep.

Oricon, present day, the Dread Fortress

Brontes clutched her arm in pain. She could feel her wings cutting into her back, into her flesh and reaching bone. Tears made tracks from the dirt on her face. Her orange eyes flashed hate at her child.

Ursulina stood ready, her white bladed dualsaber shining. "You are in pain. Surrender, or embrace the Force."

"You! Wretched...disobedient..." But Brontes was getting weak, and her breaths were labored. She collapsed to the ground, her vision fading. Coughing up blood, she looked up.

Ursulina stood over her, her normally well-kept, tied up hair flowing freely. Brontes blinked, and her daughter was a child again...then another blink, and she could barely make out Ursulina's face...

Ursulina pulled up her comlink. "Barsen'thor to base. Dread Master Brontes is down."

D'leah laid a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"I told you long ago, D'leah. Our duty as Jedi is a hard one. But we must do whatever it takes to defend the Republic."

outside the Dread Fortress

"I don't know about you, but our losses are minimal." Xenli looked at the Dread Palace. "We should be fine for the next fight."

"I know we are," D'leah affirmed. "The plan is-"

That familiar chill. "You think you can defeat us all?" sneered Raptus. "Come, try."

A flash of light, and the group was separated from each other. Adira looked up to find Ursulina shaking her head. "I need to find Aayes and help her kill Tyrans."

"She already told me that it would be a bad idea. That's why Agent Anoor showed up out of the blue."

"Isn't she kind of susceptible to Dread Bullshit?"

"Aayes is protecting her. Furthermore, you are very impulsive and Tyrans will use it against you." Ursulina extended a hand to Adira. "We can do this."


	10. DWCH10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versus Bestia.

Oricon, the Dread Palace

Arisa woke up, her visor cracked slightly. Great, this was a brand new helmet, and it already needed to be fixed. She had no idea what the hell had just happened. All she knew was that she needed to find someone she recognized and figure out what was going on.

* * *

She began to rose and her hand brushed against something slightly squishy. It was...a beast she didn't recognize. It smelled horrible, and had two large teeth in an overbite, with bug eyes and claws. The Mandalorian shrieked and shot it.

Lehusa nearly jumped at the sound of the blaster fire. At least there was something in here not trying to kill her. She rushed to Arisa's side. "You okay?"

"I guess." Arisa took Lehusa's extended hand. "The fuck happened?"

"I don't know. I think..." She turned around to find a woman in ornate red and black robes, her raven hair kept in intricate braids running down her back. Her golden eyes shone in the dark room. Lehusa could see she was smirking. "We have company."

"You don't like my pets? But look how much they love you!" laughed Bestia.

Arisa barely dodged a larger beast, managing to incinerate it in time. Lehusa launched a grenade at some smaller beasts, causing them to explode. Bestia sarcastically clapped. "Good show, for a Mandalorian and a Republic grunt. I could do this all day."

"I couldn't." Arisa launched her grapple at the Dread Master. "Get over here!"

Bestia was fast, drawing her red lightsaber. "Bad choice. Does your armor really resist lightsabers?"

"It does, actually. Come try it out." And so they fought, Bestia's lightsaber carefully parrying Arisa's blaster bolts.

Lehusa was looking for a gap in the enemy's methods. Arisa was a hothead; how did she take down 2 Jedi Masters and a Sith Lord? Okay, Tormen, from what Arisa had said, was an idiot. But Bestia certainly wasn't.

Then she noticed something. Bestia was solely focusing on Arisa, only occasionally seeing what Lehusa was doing. The woman smirked. "Don't worry. We're all going to the same place soon. Embrace it."

"No, I don't think I will." Lehusa launched a grenade at the Sith's feet, causing her to stumble. Arisa reacted in a flash. She launched herself with her jetpack straight into Bestia's ribcage.

Lehusa checked the koltos pack she always carried on her person. "One down. We need to go find everyone else."


	11. DWCH11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versus Tyrans.

The Dominator, 3 1/2 years ago.

Viksuni felt sick to her stomach. Something was very wrong.

"There's something off," Vector muttered. "Like rot within the hive."

* * *

Darth Jadus towered above her, and she was tall even for a Togruta. "Agent. I knew you would find me eventually. You are a credit to your species."

Of course. Backhanded compliments. "So...you're the Eagle's secret patron."

"Precisely. You see, I have many plans for the Empire." He was dreadfully monotone, not even the slightest emotion in his voice. His daughter Zhorrid always sounded like she only needed to stub her toe to go into hysteria. That was Jadus' fault, of course. Viksuni had never liked him.

"By killing everyone in it?"

"No, Agent. My plan is for a new era of fear. Have you not seen my rivals vie for my resources while they thought me dead? They are holding the Empire back. Once I eliminate them, I will usher in a new era of terror for the Empire."

 _I don't think so._ "How about no?"

The Dread Palace, Oricon

Viksuni had been proud when she had managed to talk Jadus out of his plans. She knew she wasn't going to be so lucky here.

Aayes was already up from being knocked out and staring down Tyrans coldly. Viksuni realized that this was going to get ugly.

"The traitorous gnat returns," sneered Tyrans.

"It's not betrayal if you were never loyal to the person in the first place," Aayes returned coldly. She had her hand on her lightsaber hilt, and her emotions kept at bay.

Viksuni checked her ammo. Aayes had warned her that Tyrans moved fast and thought faster. She needed to find any opening and take the shot quickly.

"Look how foolish you are. Bringing another insect for me to crush." Tyrans paced around Aayes, his eyes burning with...anger. Hate. Pain? It did not matter to her. It couldn't. "I would have preferred to meet your sister and see if she's as full of shit as you are."

"Adira is actually quite accomplished, thank you very much. And Xenli is too, before you insult her."

"So you bring me a bloody spy?"

"I know what you're doing." Aayes kept herself steeled. "You won't throw me off my focus. You know why I did what I did. I had to understand you."

"Wouldn't say we more than understand each other? You did a lot of studying with me."

"Should I really be hearing this?" Viksuni interrupted.

"An Agent of the Empire should gather all the intel she can, correct?" Tyrans drew his lightsaber. "In the end, it will not even matter. Despair, and die!"

Viksuni barely dodged the lightning bolt aimed at her, singeing her boots. Aayes returned it with her own lightning. The former cipher knew her friend was pissed; the Twi'lek rarely used lightning unless necessary.

She realized Aayes was keeping Tyrans distracted. He only needed to turn his back to the sniper, and...

Two shots, one in each heel. Tyrans collapsed to the floor. Viksuni approached him, scowling. "Your move, creep."

Tyrans looked up to Aayes. "I...always..."

Viksuni didn't want to hear it, and took the last shot needed.

Aayes turned away. "We need to go. It's raining."

Viksuni understood. "Yeah, it is."


	12. DWCH12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versus Calphayus.

_The Dread Palace, Oricon_

Ursulina and Adira found themselves in a dead garden. Ursulina knew she had to keep her guard up, on the expected chance of the smuggler doing something reckless.

* * *

Calphayus was standing by his throne. His face showed remnants of a charming youth, corrupted by fear and the dark side. He looked at Ursulina with a curious eye. "So the lost child has come home. Hmm."

"I am not lost," Ursulina retorted. "I have been on the path I need to take for years."

"You are fascinating, Jedi. You dueled your own mother. Yet when her time came, you comforted her with a memory of your childhood."

Adira's eyes widened. The hell? She knew Ursulina was too kind for her own good, but this? Then again, both she and her best friend Risha had had their own parental issues...

"I wanted to save my mother. She couldn't let herself open up to it."

"Brontes was always stubborn. She became extremely reclusive after your father was killed. And I'm sure those horrible wings didn't help matters." Calphayus ignited his dualsaber. "No matter. You will be reunited with your parents soon."

"Nuh-uh." Adira aimed her blaster at him. "Today ain't your day, pancakes."

 _Oh for the love of-_ "It doesn't have to be like this." Ursulina's own dualsaber reflected the dirt and blood dried on her face. "There are better options."

"Death is always the final step." Calphayus launched himself at the Barsen'thor, aiming for her torso. But she was faster than he was in his old age, countering with a swift kick to his own torso. He was knocked back, his back clenching.

 _One shot. One shot._ All Adira needed was one shot...

Right in the side, missing a lung. Damn, she was only in her late twenties. She knew she couldn't miss.

Calphayus collapsed in pain. The time was surely coming. He could see it. He saw many futures in his time. He looked up to Ursulina. "Finish it."

She was trying not to think about her parents. But...

"No," the Barsen'thor returned quietly. "There has been too much death." She returned her lightsaber to her hip before addressing Adira. "We need to make sure everyone else is alright."

The prophet was dumbfounded. Mercy? To him? He didn't deserve it. But perhaps there was a reason for it.


	13. DWCH13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'leah and Xenli face off against Raptus.

_The Dread Palace, Oricon_

As a Miraluka, the Force was D’leah’s sight. She could not see physical attributes, only the presence of others in the Force. She knew Xenli wasn’t a typical Sith, hence her relative ease of trusting her for the time being.

* * *

Xenli tapped her on the back. “We’ve got company, Jedi.” She sounded irritated.

Raptus was reclined on his throne. He was smirking, and his presence in the Force haunted D’leah. “Such minds...”

“I can sense your despair at losing your friend. Surrender, and we can arrange a peace treaty.” It was stupid, and it was a long shot, but D’leah had to try.

“Foolish Jedi, always seeking peace. Learn to embrace insanity.” He drew his lightsaber and charged.

Thankfully, D’leah was light on her feet. She managed to dodge him and drew her own blade. “You need to stop.”

“Is the child trying to lecture me? How delightful!” He tried to slash at her back, but she parried it and held her ground.

Xenli brought up the rear, her lightsabers lighting the fury in her eyes. “Don’t patronize her. Or me, for that matter. You know how this ends.”

“Defending a Jedi? Truly, you are a more pathetic Wrath than Scourge.”

“And you’re fucking annoying.”

“Fucking annoying? No, that was Lord Tyrans with your sister.”

“Okay, that’s it!” Xenli began to duel him fiercely, snarling as her lightsabers clashed with Raptus’ and lit up his chamber.

D’leah joined the melee, letting the Force guide her. Eventually, the two women had the upper hand.

Raptus refused to give in. “Come, Jedi. Finish me!”

“You should try to embrace the Force. It would bring you peace.”

“You and your traitorous mother are both stupid, insufferable--”

Xenli was fed up. Curling herself into a ball, she rolled under Raptus with such force that a sickening crack echoed throughout the room. She turned to D’leah, sensing her discomfort. “Did I go too far?”

“He did refuse to surrender, but you need to work on your temper.”

“Jaesa hasn’t done enough?”

“If I may be blunt, no. Now, we need to go find the others and get out of here.”


	14. DWCH14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Dread War

Taris, 3 years ago

Elara elected to check on Lehusa. The young soldier was capable, but she could tell that there was a huge weight on her shoulders. The former Imperial was shocked to find her former commander, Thorus, talking to the Mirialan. 

* * *

Thorus began to pale. “Dorne?”

“What did Thorus tell you, Lieutenant?”

“He gave me info on Needles, Dorne. I know where I’m going next. Thorus wants me to let him go.”

“I served under him, Lieutenant. I watched him commit war crimes, even some things that defied orders from our Sith superiors.”

Lehusa cocked an eyebrow. “Is that true?”

“Well, I did what I thought was best!” Thorus retorted. “Don’t listen to that stick in the mud!”

“Now you’re just being rude. What do you think, Dorne? Should I let him go?”

“I think you should unload your blaster into his skull, Lieutenant. I reserve the right to turn off my holocommunicator. See you soon.”

Lehusa turned back to the Imperial, scowling. “End of the line, Thorus.”

“You can’t do this! This is brutality!”

Blam, blam. Jorgan approached the corpse. “Actually, Imperial, it’s a fatality.”

\--

Xenli Sadow’s ship over Oricon

Xenli had finished showering and was looking out over Oricon via the cockpit. Jaesa sensed some frustration in her master. “Is everything okay, my lord? We’ve had a rough time.”

“I’m getting angry, Jaesa. How long have you been my apprentice?”

“About four years.”

“And what progress have we made?”

Jaesa hesitated. “Sometimes change takes a while.”

“I’ve learned a lot more from you than I did from Baras. And what has the Empire learned? We’re in hiding, Jaesa. It’s unacceptable. You, Aayes and I deserve to live our lives the way we want to. Vette and Aayes should be held in as high regard as I am. Nothing is changing, and I’m fed up!” She slammed her hand on the wall. “Look how the Jedi don’t have to hide in the Republic. Look how Adira is free to do what she wants. Look how loved Lehusa is to the public. I want that.”

Vette was in the pilot’s seat, rocking to and fro. “Yeah, it would be nice if we could be ourselves. I at least have the advantage of not being Force sensitive. Look, Flameo, if you want us to defect--”

“I need an opening, first. I need an opening, and a reason to give to my mother.” Xenli didn’t want to break Ixarte’s heart, but she had to take care of herself and her crew. “Then we’ll make a better life for ourselves.”

In her own room, Aayes was laying on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She was exhausted. She would not make certain choices again. And she would choose someone who was actually good for her.

\--

Strike Team Oricon camp, Oricon

“We’re almost ready to go,” Lehusa began. “We’re just packing up some things.”

“Thank you for everything, Major.” Ursulina tightened her bandages on her leg. “I know how tough this was for everyone. Havoc Squad and Adira’s crew proved themselves more than capable.”

“We are always happy to--”

“Uh, Lee? Breadsen’thor?” Adira was looking at something behind them. “We have company.”

Calphayus was clutching his side in pain, his hand covered in dried blood. He was exhausted, and collapsed once he reached the camp. “They’re gone. I...surrender.”

Lehusa approached him carefully. “Why are you here?”

“The Imperials would shoot me on site? I...” He turned to Ursulina. “You are strong in the light side, but you are far from weak. Your friends and family love you. I...had a wife once, and I didn’t fear her.”

“You feared the other Masters?” inquired Ursulina.

“We were forced to serve a higher purpose, and it broke us in the end.”

Lehusa had her blaster aimed, but...he wasn’t smug, or arrogant like most of the Imperials and Sith she had encountered. But this wasn’t an easy answer.

D’leah knelt beside him. “I can see that you are penitent. Mom, I think we should take him to Tython.”

A single tear trickled down Ursulina’s cheek. “Agreed. Help me get him on my ship.”

She and D’leah helped him get up, trying to avoid irritating his broken leg. Calphayus turned to the Barsen’thor. “Before the end of the next year, you will bear twin girls.”

Ursulina remained silent. She needed to meditate and calm herself.


	15. DWCH15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

Jedi Temple, Tython

Satele Shan poured tea into a mug, then pushed it towards Ursulina. “You’re exhausted. It is okay to rest, Ursulina.”

* * *

“I’m not worried about myself. I’m worried about D’leah.” She blew on the tea, contemplating the future, and what Calphayus had said to her. Twins? Well, she and Felix could handle it, but the ship would get very crowded. “She doesn’t take care of herself.”

“She learned it from the best,” Satele teased, her eyes warm and smile welcoming. “But...you’ve been through a lot. You both need a break.”

“I suppose you’re right. How is Calphayus doing?”

“Sleeping. He’s going to be resting for a long time. He was surprisingly cooperative.”

“Maybe I should have D’leah talk to Praven for advice. Perhaps he’ll stay on the right path if he meets someone from a similar background.”

The two women sat in silence for a while, embracing the peace of the temple. Then Ursulina hesitated. “Satele...did you know about my parents?”

“I had heard...whispers. But it is never my place, or any Jedi’s to judge.” The Grandmaster embraced her friend. “You are not your parents. You never have been.”

“I know. But...if things had just gone slightly differently.”

“Unfortunately, we cannot save everyone. We can, however, always be compassionate and make the best decisions we possibly can. And you have never faltered in that regard.”

Ursulina needed to hear that. “Thank you, Satele.”

\--

5 months later, Club Vertica casino, Nar Shaddaa

Viksuni kept her blaster ready, but extended a hand to the trooper. “Major.”

“Agent,” Lehusa returned. “Have you learned anything?”

“Nothing concrete. But there has been a lot of weird movements lately. That woman I told you Lord Sadow met years ago? Tari Darkspanner? She’s gone missing?”

“She’s dead?”

“No, but I can’t find her or her camp. They’ve just...” Viksuni produced a holo of a mask. “But the few Raina and I were able to talk to have all started wearing this mask.”

It was vaguely Mandalorian in inspiration, but it was similar to the one worn by one who had never been Mandalorian. “It looks like Revan’s mask.” Lehusa had paid attention in history class. “You think they’re onto something? Because he’s dead.”

“No idea. But I doubt their motives are completely benevolent either. A lot of them have become obsessive recently.”

“You think the Dread Masters are back?”

“No. And if the Barsen’thor is telling the truth, Calphayus doesn’t have it in him to use Force terror any more. I think something else is going on. I’ll have Scorpio see if she can get into any databanks.”

“Good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't followed my Kavi legacy, Ursulina is in her late 30s here, and the first chapter of the Consular story took place when she was in her late teens. That's how I made this work.
> 
> Hopefully I can make this a series and stick to it.


End file.
